The First Notch on the Belt
by JaegerFan117
Summary: Brief one-shot, Gypsy Danger's first mission


**A/N ****First fanfic, so go easy on me. **

The First Notch on the Belt

"Kaiju Alert: Category III, codename: Yamarashi"

"Yancy, wake up! Got a Kaiju, we're being deployed! Hurry up!" Raleigh shouted.

Yancy, suddenly awake, "What? Kaiju? I'm up, I'm up!"

The two of them scrambled to get dressed, and reported to the Conn Pod. Stepping in, they got suited up in their Drivesuits, ready to drop. After being secured in the Pod, it dropped, almost lifting the Becket brothers out of the rigging suspending them in the Jaeger. The Pod dropped onto the Jaeger's chassis, engaging to the body of the machine. At about this time, the synthesized voice of the Jaeger control computer came on, announcing the pilot to pilot synchronization protocol.

"Ready to step into my head?" asked Yancy.

"After you, old man," replied Raleigh.

The allotted ten second countdown having expired, the Drift initiated. Memories of their childhood flashed through each of their heads, synching their minds together. This connection also extended to the Jaeger they were currently inside, binding the machine to their minds and allowing them to drive it. If it weren't for the other pilot, however, the mental load of this connection would cause massive cerebral hemorrhaging, and would most likely kill the remaining pilot. With a sudden rush, the Drift was established, and the Beckets' minds were linked to their Jaeger, _Gypsy Danger._

* * *

"Disengaging transport," Raleigh announced.

_"Gypsy Danger_ is in the water, prepared for contact," Yancy said.

"Be careful rangers, this Category III's one of the biggest we've seen. Your partner couldn't stop it, so you'll have to drive it from the city. Good luck," stated the Marshal in charge of the mission.

The brothers immediately found the Kaiju by the path of destruction it had left. They put the Jaeger into pursuit, and caught up to Yamarashi after a few minutes. Yancy and Raleigh stepped into the fight cautiously, this being their first real Kaiju contact. Yamarashi bellowed a challenge at the massive Jaeger, prepared to clash to the death. The Becket boys, refusing to be intimidated, stepped in with a massive right uppercut, knocking the Kaiju back towards the harbor.

"We need to get him out of the city!" yelled Raleigh.

"Tell me something I don't know, Raleigh!" Yancy shouted in reply.

At this point, the Kaiju went onto the offensive. With a guttural roar, it charged the Jaeger, intending to ram it. The Beckets saw this, and dodged with a hasty sidestep that took out a bridge. Aware that their fighting was destroying the city, the brothers grabbed Yamarashi, and with a mighty heave, hurled it further towards the harbor. As they made their way to the flailing Kaiju, Raleigh spotted a cargo crane to the left, and an idea formed in his mind. Through the mental link, Yancy caught this almost instantaneously.

"Are you insane?!" hollered Yancy.

"Probably! So are you with me?" Raleigh yelled back.

"Absolutely!" his brother replied.

The plan established, the brothers ran towards the Kaiju, once more attempting to drive it into the harbor. Yamarashi was on its feet by now, and saw the Jaeger barreling towards it. The Kaiju made ready to engage the Jaeger, and wasn't planning on losing. Yancy and Raleigh slammed into the Kaiju with rouhgly 2000 tons of solid steel, stunning it and forcing it into the water. While it was dazed, they grabbed the cable on the cargo crane, and used it to garrote the Kaiju. The line was driven with so much force that it cut clean through the Kaiju's neck, decapitating it with a spray of blue, luminescent blood.

"Hell yeah!" shouted Raleigh.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Yancy exclaimed.

While the brothers were celebrating their first kill, they failed to remember the toxicity of Kaiju blood. And while the spray of blood made for a spectacular finishing move, it also doused the Jaeger in acidic, toxic liquid. Immediately, they realized they would have to get hosed down at the Shatterdome, and quickly, before their Conn Pod was compromised by the blood.

"We've gotta get back _now_!" Yancy yelled.

"Then let's not stand around talking about it!" Raleigh replied urgently.

* * *

After returning to the Shatterdome, and making sure Gyspy got a shower, the brothers _properly_ celebrated their first kill, their first notch on the belt. The Shatterdome was abuzz with cheer and merriment at another successful Kaiju kill. And the Becket boys made their first stride into a future with the Pan Pacific Defense Corps.


End file.
